User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Question how do you give some char spots to another user? Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: So I can just give them as much spots as I want or just one? Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Char spots I gave 3 spots to Angeli. So can you please update the user/char forum? Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks and I'll inform her. But I think she is working for some BC chars right now. We are at a sleep over and she's so busy with what she calls "BC claim". Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 09:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) re:chars Yea sounds good, go for it, I trust you :) heyo ugh sorry to bug you, but do ya mind setting up the user/char forum junk for this claim? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Octavian_Messina i'd do it but you know i freakin hate user/char forum stuff and i'm very likely to mess it up! >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 00:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Claiming I'mma gonna continue Auntie Demi :D and guesss what?! Re I got 97 in a practical test in Music :DD and it was a slightly high tuned voice thingy .-. oh well and my back hurts :DD Dr. Demmeh Nah I'm good :D and danke I just got tired of carrying my backpack all day :DD but YAY! tomorrow we only hve three subjects :DDDDDD Claiming I can still help if you need people to. ~ "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys." ~ Lightning ~ Love Wonder XX 15:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Claiming I would still be willing to do claiming. I am now in the less active category, but I hope to edit soon. I had permission from kevin, or somebody, sorry I can't remember, they notified Bach. Sorry for any inconviences. Claim Listen, I know you have your own life, but I jsut wanted to remind you to approve my claim. Many people has said its good, but nobody ahs actually approved it yet... :/ I am a Warrior. 21:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Claiming Um... I would not like to continue. Thank you for informing me. Character page Actually I've created a character page for my character Alice LaBlanc hours earlier after it was claimed, why was it deleted just now?--ChocoKat (talk) 07:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: I can start checking claims and helping again as soon as i become more active again RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 07:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:page You can delete it, I've been meaning to make a badge, but I haven't the time. Making the page was a bad decision, thanks for asking though ^-^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 21:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deleted Character Thanks for you help!ChocoKat (talk) 13:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Checking I will be happy to check claims any chance that get Demi, sorry I couldn't speak to you earlier, but i had a busy week. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Get Ready for the Feels RP Nuff said :3 Get on chat pronto or I'll kill Tiel and Audie with the flick of my hand. I'm aborting the quest for the sake of this RP; his quest already counts too in terms of counselor challenges so... xP GET READY FOR THE FEELS. >.< RE: Inactivity Sorry about the inactivity, and thanks for owling me! School started last week and I've been super busy ever since. Thanks again! LittleRedCrazyHood 10:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re Yep, I'll be less active on this wiki. LittleRedCrazyHood 10:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Help pls Hey so i just got the iris meesage saying i am now an entry level user but im not sure what to do now when its say im a entry level user does that mean ive been claimed or how do it work pls help me thx RDZ24 (talk) 11:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) re:infirmary Interesting idea, I know it's been brought up before. I think where it would break the book canon, we should put a vote for it, see how the users feel. Option 1 would be to break canon and move the infirmary somewhere else in camp as its own dedicated building (probably near the Apollo cabin), or Option 2 to put the book canon first and leave it on the 4th floor of the Big House. Another thought, if we do move the infirmary, we could turn the 4th floor into something else, maybe the official place where characters like Lilith stay (special chars), or other ideas. Help Ok so what do i do now i already read the guild and other things i dont have a clue what to do now pls help me out thx RDZ24 (talk) 12:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Pls pls pls Hey pls can u accept im claim pls i know we just met but my claim is called sapphire blue RDZ24 (talk) 14:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) re:voting I trust you, just go ahead and put it up and if I see anything that needs to be fixed I'll either fix it or tell you what's wrong :)